What if?
by Irissia
Summary: La neige continue sa chute insatiable. Fye la regarde de sa fenêtre et rêvasse...


Salut à tous! voici un petit one shot que j'ai écris hier et qui me trottait dans le tête depuis un bon moment. Il ne ce situe pas spécialement à un moment précis de TRC, hormis un léger spoil vis à vis du chapitre 179 . Les paroles de la chanson de "What if" de Coldplay, je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement à l'écouter en lisant cet OS. Bonne lecture à tous et bonne fête de fin d'année en retard

~0~

Un à un, les flocons tombaient, recouvrant le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc. Voila plusieurs heures qu'il les regardait chuter sur le sol, une légère lueur de nostalgie brillant dans ses yeux. D'habitude quand il neigeait ; il se refermait sur lui-même comme une huître, la neige et le froid le ramenant toujours à de douloureux souvenirs. Mais ce soir s'était différent, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Peut être à cause de leur présence, si près de lui, et tellement loin en même temps.

_What if there was no light?_

_Nothing wrong, nothing right?_

Ses yeux refusaient malgré lui de se détacher de la vue de ses flocons de neige. Dehors il pouvait voir des enfants s'amuser à essayer de les attraper, tirant leurs langues, levant leur bras vers le ciel comme pour bénir cet instant. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, pour lui la neige n'avait jamais été quelque chose de positif. Dans son pays elle lui avait glacé le sang, à Seles elle lui gelait leur cœur et les entrailles. Oui peu importe l'instant, la neige lui faisait mal.

_What if there was no time?_

_And no reason or rhyme?_

Il secoua vivement la tête, essayant de chasser de son esprit ses idées noires. Depuis combien de temps était-il assit sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, la tête posé sur la vitre glacé, son souffle chaud créant de la bué sur celle-ci ? Il ne savait plus. Peu à peu la voix de ses compagnons parvint à ses oreilles.

Une petite voix fluette, pleine de joie de vivre, une voix qui aimait rire et chanter.

Une autre douce et mélodieuse, timide et sur à la fois. Celle d'une jeune fille qui recherchait désespérément son passé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une personne restait invisible à ses yeux.

Pourtant cette personne était juste près d'elle et sa voix se voulait rassurante, même si une légère tristesse essayait de la voiler.

Enfin la dernière était grave et dure, pleine de franchise et de détermination. Une voix qui lui avait été tant de fois destiné, qui l'avait tant réprimandé… Une voix dont il ne pouvait se lasser…

_What if you should decide?_

_That you don't want me there by your side?_

_That you don't want me there in your life?_

Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de rester là à réfléchir, sans être obliger de jouer une quelconque comédie. Même si cela paraissait naturel chez lui, cela finissait par devenir fatiguant de se cacher derrière un masque. Enfin ce ne l'était que pour une seule personne. Les enfants eux ne faisaient pas attention, bien au contraire, ils riaient de ses plaisanteries. Mais après tout, n'était ce pas pour eux qu'il faisait tout cela ? Pour ses vies éphémères qui avaient été crée par une personne égoïste, juste pour la réalisation de son souhait ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que jouer au pitre, il continuait à s'acharner, juste pour les voir esquisser un sourire.

_What if I got it wrong?_

_And no poem or song?_

_Could put right what I got wrong?_

_Or make you feel I belong?_

Mais avec lui, tout était toujours différent et plus compliqué. Dès le début il avait su voir à travers ses sourires fins, lui jetant des regards accusateurs et durs, comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas dupe. Avec le temps il avait fini par s'y habituer, du moins essayer… Mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait qu'il le voit sous son vrai jour et non plus sous l'apparence qui semblait tant l'agacer. Ainsi il saurait…

_What if you should decide?_

_That you don't want me there by your side?_

_That you don't want me there in your life?_

Finalement, il en eut assez. Il se leva et sans prêter attention au groupe, il se dirigea vers le piano qui trônait près de la cheminée. Il s'assit sur le siège alors que ses doigts caressaient amoureusement les touches du piano. Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas joué. A leurs arrivé dans ce monde il avait embêté le petit groupe pour qu'ils aient ce grand appartement, juste à cause du piano. Pendant plusieurs jours il l'avait fui, refusant de céder à la tentation et de jouer. Comme s'il pourrait se dévoiler à travers ce qu'il jouerait… Mais il était déjà trop tard…

_Ouhouhou, that's right._

_Let's take a breath, jump over the side_

Une à une les notes de musique s'élève, ses yeux se fermant malgré lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les touches du piano pour jouer. Sa voix se lève à son tour, aussi douce que la mélodie, aussi pure que le cristal. Cette chanson c'est la sienne, celle qui brûle au plus profond de lui, qui tombe comme ses flocons de neige…

_Oooh, that's right_

_How can you know me if you don't even try_

Sa tête commence à lui tourner alors qu'il se livre, ses peurs, ses doutes, tout est dit dans cette chanson. Comme s'il se confessait il continue de chanter, ses doigts dansent sur le piano, ils s'emballent et refusent de s'arrêter. Il sent qu'ils hésitent, qu'ils manquent de trébucher à chaque note mais ils s'accrochent, un peu comme lui… Eux aussi ne veulent pas s'arrêter, parce que s'ils le font, alors tout sera fini et tout aura été vain…

_Every step that you take_

_Can be your biggest mistake_

_It could bend or it could break_

Sa voix s'emballe à son tour. Pourquoi panique t il ? A-t-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Mais il doit tenir, juste le temps de la chanson. Ses doigts prennent peu à peu de l'assurance, retrouvant leur dextérité dans temps. Des images l'envahissent, des images de neige, de palais glacial, de souffrance et de peur. Peur de mourir, peur de perdre ce qui lui ait chère. Les flocons de neiges l'enveloppent, il s'envole, il a perdu pied, perdu entre le songe et la réalité alors qu'il revit ses instants si douloureux. Et soudain une main le saisit, mais pas celle qu'il aurait cru. Non pas celle de ce roi, mais une autre, une main plus sure, plus rassurante…

_What if you should decide?_

_That you don't want me there in your life?_

_That you don't want me there by your side?_

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux alors que cette main la tire vers lui et qu'un regard de sang le transperce de part en part. Ses mains se figent au dessus du piano, alors qu'il reprend son souffle. Il a l'impression d'avoir suffoqué un bref instant, un infime moment. Ses yeux croisent alors ceux qu'il ne devait pas croiser, ceux qu'il ne voulait par regarder. Il est là, juste devant lui, les bras croisés, fronçant les sourcils comme à chaque fois. Il ne faut pas qu'il cède, il ne doit pas lui montrer… mais il est déjà trop tard… Depuis bien trop longtemps il est dans son cœur, depuis ce fameux jour de neige où il a perdu ce qui lui était de plus cher.

_Oooh, that's right_

_Let's take a brave jump over the side_

Encore une fois il se lève, un fin sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres. Il sait que face à lui cela ne sert à rien, mais pourtant il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Cela fait parti du jeu, de leur jeu.

_Oooh, that's right_

_How can you know me if you don't even try_

Sa main le retient, il est obligé de s'arrêter alors qu'il voudrait partir et fuir au loin. Il se tourne vers lui et alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi il fait ça il s'arrête. Il veut lui dire quelque chose mais n'ose pas. Lui qui parle toujours si librement c'est étrange. Serait il timide ? Maladroit plutôt. Il a envie de rire à cette pensée mais s'abstient encore une fois. Ce soir il ne veut pas de bataille, ni combat, il veut juste être avec lui, même s'ils ne disent rien.

_Oooh, that's right_

_Let's take a brave jump over the side_

Finalement il s'éclaircit la voix et se lance :

« C'était… jolie, ce que tu as joué… »

« Vraiment tu trouves Kuro-rin ? »

Ses bras encerlent ses épaules. Il sent le brun se crisper quelque peu, mais il ne bouge pas et attend.

« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent… Fye. »

Le blond se met soudain à rire et se serre davantage dans ses bras. Son corps est chaud, alors que Kurogane l'enlace maladroitement. Il finit par poser sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux de bien être. Il est seul avec lui, il se sent bien. Dehors les flocons de neige continuent de tomber comme pour le narguer, mais il les ignore. Maintenant il est avec lui, maintenant, il n'est plus seul…

_Oooh, that's right_

_You know that darkness always turns into light…_


End file.
